


Telling Trixie: An Offspring's Revenge

by Kat_d86



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Deckerstar - Freeform, Did I mention fluff?, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, I blame Twitter, Kinda, Penthouse, Trixie is amazing, Trixie is smarter than every other human, devil reveal, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: After his return from Hell Chloe convinces Lucifer to finally show her daughter the truth about who he is. They've planned carefully and have emotional back up on stand by in case she freaks out.However Trixie's reaction shocks everyone and the situation quickly gets off track when the Little Human starts firing questions none of them are prepared for.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315





	Telling Trixie: An Offspring's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane/gifts).



> Basically, a random twitter conversation evolved into a scene improv/skit that was too good to just let pass quietly into the night. We cleaned it up and now it's here for all to enjoy.
> 
> Kudos to Cora and Jane for playing with me to make this happen
> 
> The original is here if anyone is interested: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/D86Kat/status/1197463767447166976?s=20

Trixie sat in the leather armchair in the Penthouse as her Mom and Lucifer sat on the sofa across from her. Amenadiel sat at the desk in the corner and had assured them that Linda was on her way, she had just been held up with Charlie. The adults all seemed tense, but Trixie swung her legs with impatience. 

“What did you want to tell me?” She asked and her Mother looked at Lucifer with a worried expression. He’d been gone for almost half a year but now he was back he had barely left her Mom’s side over the last few months and Trixie loved it. He was goofy and fun and made her smile and her Mom was always happier when he was around, even when she was yelling at him. The pair looked at each other and for a moment she thought they would stall some more but then her Mom sat forward.

“Trixie babe, there’s something we think you should know…about Lucifer” She said hesitantly, and Lucifer glanced at her before leaning forward as well.

“Your Mother believes you are old enough to know the truth and whilst I’m somewhat reluctant to show you she insisted and I….” He paused, not sure how to continue, and Trixie grinned.

“You always do what Mommy wants” She finished for him then smiled even wider as her Mom gave a short laugh. Lucifer huffed but his lip twitched upwards slightly.

“I try to” He admitted before looking her in the eye, “But she…we… think it’s only fair that you are made aware of all the fact, together with evidence so there can be no misunderstanding” He seemed extremely serious and Trixie stopped swinging her feet. Her Mother shifted in her seat and took over the conversation.

“Monkey, you know how Lucifer calls himself the Devil and some people don’t believe him and says he’s crazy. Well ……. he’s not making it up and we want you to understand that without being scared and to know he would never hurt you” Her mother was gripping Lucifer’s hand now and he turned to look at her as Trixie furrowed her brow in confusion. Her Mom gave a tiny nod and Lucifer took a deep breath before facing her.

“Urchin, I am the Devil” Lucifer said softly and for an instant his eyes changed colour. They were lit from within by bright orange that flared to red before settling back to dark brown. 

Trixie sucked in a breath. 

Lucifer tensed.

Her Mothers fingers where white as she gripped his hand.

Trixie looked at her

“I know Mommy” she said calmly and for a moment both of them just stared at her with their mouths open. Trixie frowned "You know I knew that, like, years ago right?" 

“But…how?” Her mother seemed confused and was glancing between the pair of them as if she had missed something.

“Duh, he told us. He doesn’t lie” she stated, and Lucifer straightened with a rather smug look on his face. He looked at her mother with a slight tilt of his head and raised his eyebrows. Trixie recognised a silent ‘I told you so’ when she saw one and the way her Mom rolled her eyes at him only confirmed it to her. It was just another example of how they were totally cute with each other. 

"Are you in love with him?" she asked and the two of them turned sharply to stare at her. Both looked dumbfounded and neither answered so she quickly asked the other question she’d been dying to know since Lucifer got back "Have you guys had sex yet?" 

"TRIXIE!" The Detective couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of her daughter’s mouth.

"You've been talking with Maze haven't you?" Lucifer asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't answer the question" Trixie replied with a grin and it was Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine. If you must know, we did take a trip to pound ..." A slap across his chest cut him off.

"LUCIFER!” Decker covered her face with her other hand as she tried to stop blushing.

"No, you're right, Detective...no...Chloe. We did make lo-" Her hand clenched on his arm and he stop again, confused.

"Lucifer.” Chloe put her finger to her lips in a silent plea before turning back to her daughter “Trixie, how....how did you um....don’t you have questions about...uh..." She waved her hand to indicate Lucifer in general but Trixie shook her head.

"No. Maze explained it all to me." She said, matter of fact, and the Devil looked intrigued.

“About…” he made a circle with his left thumb and index finger before inserting his right index finger into the hole a few times “Or…” He waved his hand vaguely in front of his face. 

Next to him the Detective once again buried her face in her hands before brushing her hair out of her face and sitting up with the most neutral ‘Mom Face’ she could muster.

"Why don't you tell us what Maze told you? Maybe we could clear some things up?" She managed in an almost normal voice.

"This ought to be good...." Lucifer interjected but then looked up in surprise as Trixie stood, grabbed a notebook and pencil from the coffee table and took them over to where Amenadiel sat in the corner.

"In case you want to take notes...?" She said earnestly and Lucifer completely failed to contain his snort of amusement. His brother glared at him.

"I'm the one with a kid, Luci.” He reminded them but Lucifer only smirked in response.

"No, I meant about Lucifer being....oof...” Chloe gave up and dropped back onto the sofa with an expelled breath as Trixie came back round to face them.

"But I already know about that. I want to know if I'm getting a little brother or sister" Her daughter said with a look of pure innocence. In that moment landed fish had better control of their mouths than both the Devil or the Detective and Amenadiel howled with laughter.

Out of sight of all of them, part way down the stairs, Maze gave a proud smile at how thick Trixie was laying it on. 

"Damn, she's good" The demon whispered as she mentally added everything the Little Human had said to her repertoire of how to torture her Former King and Granny Pants ex roommate.

"Personally, I'd prefer a sister, but whichever is fine. As long as I don’t have to share a room with them. Are you two getting married? Can I be your best man, Lucifer?" Trixie carried on and Lucifer sat up very straight.

"Right, back up. Brother or sister?” His forehead creased as he held out a hand as if he could physically slow the conversation down. Beside him the Detective suddenly looked concerned.

"I thought you said we didn’t have to worry about that." She asked and Lucifer glanced between the pair of them in panic. On the stairs Maze bit her own tongue to prevent herself from cackling 

"What else does your pet Detective make you capable of, Lucifer?" she whispered to herself with a wolfish grin. Seems his lack of immortality could potentially cause more than just physical injury to occur. Back in the room Chloe was trying to move the conversation on.

"No, Monkey. If anything you'd be my Maid of Honour, but I doubt we have to plan for that." She said to try and get passed the emotional awkwardness before Lucifer bolted.

"Oh?” The look of disappointment the Devil gave her caused her heart to skip a beat but her daughter didn’t seem to notice.

"Why don't you have to plan a wedding? Lucifer, don't you want to marry my mom?" She pouted.

"Yes Detective, why do you think I don't want to marry you?" The Devil asked, with a childish pout that rivalled her daughter.

"Um…” She felt herself blush as she tried to get her brain to catch up with what he had just said “you mean you DO want to marry me?" 

Trixie’s face snapped to him, Maze jerk upright from the wall she was leaning on and Amenadiel looked up, stunned. They all held their breath as a flush of heat travelled across the Devil’s face.

“Well I don’t enjoy the option being swept so hurriedly off the table." He muttered and everyone turned to stare at Chloe. All except Maze, who rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Um, well...then I suppose we could” The cheery ringtone cut off whatever she had been about to say “DAMN IT!” She pulled her cell phone out her pocket and looked at the screen before answering “Dan, this is not a good time!"

“I got a text from Maze telling me to call you. What the hell is going on, Chlo?" His voice was small as it came out of the speaker but in the silence everyone could still make it out.

"What…?” Decker looked around the room before she noticed the door at the bottom of the stairs was open. “MAZE!” 

"Yup. What's up?" The demon stuck her head around the corner and as everyone turned to look at her she held her blade up. "I could cut the tension with a knife, figured you two needed someone to deflate the situation? Who better than Dan?"

“I heard that!” The tiny voice from the phone protected. “Seriously, what's going on?”

“Mommy and Lucifer are going to get married!” Trixie shouted happily as behind them all the elevator pinged as it opened and Linda walked in carrying a gurgling Charlie.

"Woooooah wait, what now?!” The therapist exclaimed as she came fully into the room.

"WHAT?!” Spluttering sounds could be heard from the phone “CHLO?! I’M COMING OVER." He cut the line and Chloe numbly put the device away.

"And I'm getting a little brother or sister." Trixie continued with glee.

"WHAT did I just walk into? Chloe?! You're….?!" Linda looked from one face to another as she tried to catch up on something major she had evidentially missed.

"WHAT?! No! Do I LOOK-? Nope. No, just....everyone take a breath and PAUSE." The Detective demanded. Thankfully everyone did just that and for a minute or two no one said a word. If she closed her eyes Decker could pretend everything was a bad dream. The sound of the city floated in through the open balcony windows. Far below them there was the hum of traffic and a tyre squeal. The normality helped Chloe get a handle on herself and she opened her eyes to see Lucifer stand and give her daughter a stern look.

"Child, how on earth did you get from 'I'm actually the Devil' to…” Behind them the elevator opened once again “… 'I'll marry your mother'?" 

"So, it's true?" Lucifer spun on the spot to find Dan standing in front of the closing doors with an unreadable expression on his face.

“What, NO!” He exclaimed and Dan’s features screwed up in distaste.

“I thought you didn't lie” he said accusingly and Lucifer bristled.

“I don't. I didn't say...well alright I did, but I meant it as a question to...Urchin why are you smiling?” The Devil flapped.

“No reason” She said whilst, if possible, grinning even wider and once again everyone seemed at a loss for words. As all of them, humans, Celestials and Demon alike, glanced at each other in uncertainty Amenadiel eventually cleared his throat.

"Soooo....is my brother engaged or...?" He asked as the elevator doors opened for a third time.

"OH MY GOD THEY’RE FINALLY ENGAGED?!?!" Ella squealed and clasped her hands over her heart.

"No we're n…” Chloe started then looked from Dan to Ella and tried to figure out how the second had managed to arrive so soon after the first. “Were you two together? How did you-?" 

"What?!”/ “No!” / “Why would you think that?”/ “Huh?" Dan and Ella both spluttered and talked over each other before descending into an awkward silence. 

"Is it hot in here?” Ella commented as she pulled at the neck of her t-shirt and then turned her attention back to the room “I hear there's a ring? Is there a ring?"

“Bloody hell, this is getting ridiculous" Lucifer turned his back on all of them and moved towards the balcony. Chloe stood with a pained expression and reached out to him but pulled her hand back at the last second. Linda quickly handed Charlie to Amenadiel and intercepted him before he could reach the doors.

"Oh no you don't. You're not flying off and leaving me to defuse this. Answer the question” His therapist demanded and all eyes turned to the Devil.

"Well...” He looked around at everyone staring at him and pursed his lips. The corner of his eye twitched slightly before he laid a hand on Linda's arm with a sigh. He grumbled as he turned quickly and stomped off to the bedroom. Linda didn’t follow him this time and they all heard the tiny beeps of a code being entered on his safe. Ella and Dan moved closer to try and see what was happening and Maze spun her Blade on her finger with a grin. A few moments later he re-entered the room as he pulled on a jacket and quickly ran a hand over his hair to straighten it. Everyone continued to stare, as if speaking would somehow break the moment.

"There were supposed to be more roses....Urchin..." He said pointedly to the Detectives daughter and the young girl only giggled as she and Ella both practically bounced on the spot.

Lucifer gave an overly dramatic sigh before walking over to where the Detective stood in the middle of his Penthouse. She hadn’t moved a muscle for the last several minutes as she stared at him with wide eyes. He took her hand gentle, ignoring the others and acting for all the world like it was just the two of them in the room. He looked her in eye as he placed a small box in her hand.

"Detective...Chloe…would you like this?" He asked sincerely, all hints of the playboy mask laid aside. Chloe opened the box with a trembling hand and looked inside.

"Lucifer is this...are you…?" She covered her mouth with her hand as tears started to form in her eyes. Lucifer reached up gently and cupped the side of her face. He lent forward slowly and whispered into her ear. No one heard what he said but everyone could see the smile that lit up Chloe’s face. He pulled back so he could see her and the look he gave her was full of vulnerability, exposed with nowhere to hide as he searched her face. Chloe gave a wet sniff as she held back her tears and nodded, once. 

The smile on Lucifer’s face could have lit the stars all over again and he surged forward to capture her lips with his own. She kissed him back just as fiercely, bringing her hands up to grip his collar so she could pull him closer, all the while managing to hold on to the tiny box and it’s precious contents. Trixie turned to Maze with her hand raised and the two shared a high five as Ella squealed in delight. 

"What just happened?” Dan looked confused as the pair continued to make out in the middle of the room and Linda took pity on Trixie’s father.

“I think we should give them a moment” She said and started to ushers everyone else out as the Devils hands started to rub up and down Chloe’s back. She started to do the same to him and Lucifer made an obscene noise in response whilst somehow not breaking their kiss. Linda tried not to smirk as she herded everyone else into the elevator.

"But seriously, that's it? He didn't even go down on one knee" Dan complained as they all tried to squeeze in.

"Dan, this is my brother we're talking about. He doesn't bow to anyone. The fact he's done this at all astound me" Amenadiel said with a smile as he looked over fondly at his younger brother.

"So...does this mean I really am getting a brother or sister?" Trixie asked as the doors began to close.

“Whoa wash whoa!” Dan’s hands shot out to try and stop the doors but Linda caught his arm and dragged him back “You’re pregnant?!” he wailed as the doors shut. For a few more seconds the pair in the centre of the room continued to indulge in each other’s touch but eventually Lucifer pulled away with a smile.

“They're gone. Now I can do this properly” He stepped back, bent one leg and lowered himself until his knee was touching the ground. He closed his hands around hers so they both encircled the box “Amenadiel is right. I don’t bow to anyone. No-one but my queen. What do you say...Chloe...Will you marry me?”

“YES!!” She shouted, finally releasing all her pent-up emotions and letting her tears of joy streak down her face. She grasped his face with both hands and slotted her mouth back over his. Lucifer carefully placed the precious box on the coffee table before he wrapped his arms around her waist. On the other side of the room the elevator opened again to reveal Dan frantic pressing the door release button. As soon as the gap was big enough he stepped out, the others failing to grab him back as the doors closed.

"Wait wait, what about the whole, speak now or forever hold your tongue bit?" He demanded, clearly desperate to give some form of protest but the pair didn’t seem to notice him as Lucifer stood in one fluid motion without ever letting go of the Detectives mouth. She laughed happily and started to lightly pull at his jacket, pushing it back over his shoulders. Dan cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to gain their attention. Chloe glanced in his direction and flushed with embarrassment but Lucifer didn’t even pause.

“Go… away….Daniel” He said in between kisses he gave to the side of Chloe’s neck. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair and used it as leverage to pull him off her for a moment as her ex stared at them.

“Look. Do whatever, just...if you EVER mistreat her or y-your...kid...wow” Dan ground to a halt and Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

“There's no kid Dan. Not yet. Go away!” She added in frustration as Lucifer started to do a very distracting thing with his tongue along the shell of her ear “Before there is.”

"I don’t know Detective” Lucifer broke off from kissing her to throw a seductive glance in Dan’s direction “he could always watch if he likes"

This time the Detective didn’t fight the eye roll and aimed it at her partner as Dan flushed with embarrassment.

“I'll...um, just go...” He stammered before turning to the elevator only to realise it hadn’t yet reached the ground floor with all its occupants. He pointed at it uselessly before turning again, surveying he room and then walking in a not quite straight line down the stairs. The door closed audibly behind him.

“That was mean” Chloe pointed out but Lucifer only winked before kissing the side of her mouth.

“He deserved it” He placed another kiss on her exposed throat “Now, where were we?” 

"Just one little thing I have to do first” She said as she reluctantly pushed him back and pulled out her phone.

"No. Not that thing. Not again." Lucifer practically keened as she started fiddling with the device. The screen lit up for a second before powering off and going completely blank. She tossed it onto the couch and turned back to him with a grin.

“I think we were riiiiight here” She said as she finally pushed the jacket fully off his shoulders as she attacked his neck in return. 

"Now why haven’t we thought of that before?" He said, slightly unevenly. Despite her glorious distraction he followed suit with his own phone before literally sweeping her off her feet and heading for the bedroom.

It was high time for Hell to freeze over.


End file.
